casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
Mars (火星, Kasei) is an infamous Robot known for formerly being the strongest in Braiking Boss' empire before the Ruin. He and Vulcan wished to peacefully succumb to the Ruin while being known as the strongest but were interrupted by Dio's conquest to become the most powerful. Physical Appearance Mars appeared as if he were a more bandit like Robot with a slim humanoid like figure. His head is within a triangular prisim like head piece with a green design on the left side and his bright green eye on the left with a scar running through it. His head piece connects to his neck revealing only his mouth which displays his lightly tanned skin. Mars has been minorly effected by the Ruin but this is normally covered by his long blue cloak with a large blue collar held together by a giant gold pin. Underneath this is Mars' ture boy where his arms and legs are large expanable spike like weapons that can open its tip in order to mimic fingers. His torso own to his pelvis is a dark brown with a belt like design wrapping around his stomach, mimicking the color and design of his limbs. Personality Mars appeared to be a self centered an cruel Robot who had a love for fighting as well as a deep craving for the spotlight. He displayed little interest in finding Luna and instead wished to succumb to the Ruin while being known as the strongest, instead of finding salvation with Luna. Despite being a cold blooded warrior, Mars has shown to be merciful, sparing Dio's life on Leda's request.For the Strength to Believe Casshern Sins Alongside his partner Vulcan, Mars was known as the strongest during Braiking Boss' reighn of Tyranny. For the Strength to Believe This was long before the creation of Casshern, Leda and Dio and due to their birth, Braiking Boss took an interest to them, leaving Mars and Vulcan behind. After Braiking Boss ordere Luna's assassination, the Ruin began and Mars and Vulcan survived after several years of nothing but death. During the rise of Dio's army, Dio became known amongst the remaining Robot warriors as the strongest in the world. Looking to reclaim their glory, Mars and Vulcan lead Dio out by lying about knowing where Luna is. This rumor worked succesffuly and they were able to confront Leda and Dio who recognize them well for their reputation as skilled warriors of the former robotic empire. For the Strength to Believe By exploiting Dio's obsession with becoming the strongest, they are able to bait him into combat. Having his eyes blinded by rage, Dio was made easy prey by Mars and Vulcan. Before Mars is able to deal the finishing blow, Leda convinces Mars to spare him if she swears her allegience to them and hands over Dio's army. Mars and Vulcan accept and leave with Dio's partner. On their way to the army, they are intercepted by a vengeful Dio who was now fueled by passion rather than obsession. By seperating the two, Mars proved to be no match for Dio and he was killed rather easily, leaving his partner alone. Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Mars was one of the two strongest robots in Braiking Boss' infinite empire of Robot warriors for several years. For the Strength to Believe They were regarded as very powerful due to their advanced abilities and fighting strength. Mars has proved himself in battle alongside Vulcan, able to best Dio who was one of the most powerful fighters of his time after the fall of the empire that Mars and Vulcan ruled. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Mars has proved himself to be a master of close quarters combat. He was able to combat Dio at close range and best him in their first encounter by using his unique arms. For the Strength to Believe *'Expert Weapons Combatant': Mars has been shown to be able to effectivley use his extra set of limbs in battle, even so this was only shown in his second battle with Dio where he was unable to land a single blow and was easily defeated without Vulcan. For the Strength to Believe Enhanced Physical Condition: Proven by their infamous status, Mars is known to be built far above the standards of the average robot. While not quite on Dio's level of coditioning, Mars has resisted an sufficient amounts of decay, retaining all his limbs and only having no more then a few marks on his body to show the effects from the ruin. *'Enhanced Speed': Presumably because of his nimble size, Mars has shown to be able to match Dio's speed in combat. For the Strength to Believe He was also easily able to use his speed to evade most of Dio's attacks in their first encounter. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Mars has displayed incredible reflexes, he was not of Dio's advanced structer yet in their first encounter Mars was able to dodge and counter every one of Dio's attacks to him. For the Strength to Believe *'Enhanced Strength': Mars possessed enough strength to land a physical blow to Dio's torso strong enough to knock him unconcious. Weapons Pincer Limbs: Both Mars' set of visable arms and legs could expand to great lengths and quite possibly pierce a robot's shell. His blows were shown to have enough blunt force to strike Dio into unconciousness. For the Strength to Believe Mars possess a number of extra sets of these limbs which he can expand at once to barrage an opponent. Appearances ''Casshern Sins 16. ''For the Strength to Believe References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character Category:Males